She Deserves One Shot
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: It's not fair. Austin deserves Ally, not Dallas. "You don't deserve her" I repeated. "Oh yeah?" Dallas replied skeptically, which made me even madder." Be there when Austin tells Dallas all the things Ally deserves.
1. What Does Ally Deserve?

_**One, Possible two shot. Just popped in my head:) review please. and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx **_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** I insides felt twisted. Anger bubbled through me. But why? Why did I care Dallas and Ally were going on a date tonight? You think I'm jealous? No. I don't like Ally. Not like that anyway.

She's my bestfriend and partner. Nothing more. I sat in the practice room, my head laying on the piano. What's wrong with me lately? Why do I all of a sudden hate Dallas? Why am I asking so many

questions? I feel like I'm going to throw up. I feel dizzy and tired. I'll go for a walk. That'll help.

I was having a smoothie at the smoothie cart when I realized Ally needed me to watch the store (Shopping for her date tonight, yuck). Grabbing my phone and my smoothie, I quickly got up from my seat

and made my way to Sonic Boom. On my way I passed a couple of jerks, bullying some kid. "Hey, guys, come on" I reasoned, waking up to the group. I wasn't just gonna let them beat up kids half their size.

The group turned towards me and the kid ran off, crying. I got a good look at the bullys. Most I didn't recognize, except- "Dallas?" I croaked in disbeleif. He grinned stupidly and ran off with his friends.

What was that all about?

Later at the store it got worse. I couldn't really concentrate. "You all right?" a squat older lady asked. She smelled like lint apple pie. "Uh- yeah." I was suprised she asked. "Well, you just

seem distracted." She looked concerned, but then her concerned look was replaced by a smile. "It's about a girl isn't it?" I was stunned by the question. I gaped at her. How did she know? "So what's the

guys name?" she asked, giving me a knowing look. I gazed at her confused. "Guy?" She nodded. "You know, the one that she likes that you suddenly hate." I didn't feel comfortable about it, but I told her.

"Dallas Centino". The woman froze. "Dallas Centino? Oh I hope it's not the one my daughter broke up with. He was a player!" she tsk tskd. "Only last week she had her heart broken by him. Poor baby. He

was extremely rude and controling. At first he seemed so nice" She shook her head and walked out of the store, muttering about boys these days. Fumeing, I pulled my phone out and dialed Dallas.

"Are the rumors true?" I asked Dallas, later that day in the practice room. Dallas stood there uncomfortably. "Are they?" I pressed. "Yeah" he admitted. My jaw dropped. I couldn't beleive it. That anger

came back quickly. "Then your not going out with Ally." Dallas lept to his feet. "Ally's a big girl. She can make her own choices. I'm gonna go get ready for my date with her and theres nothing you

can do that'll change my mind. Me and her are ment to be and that's how it's gonna stay." I took in his words. What did he just say? "Besides" he added. "She'd love me anyway. She's like putty in my

hands, the dope." he chuckeled to himself. There's a line and he just crossed it. Insult me he can, but Ally. Not a chance. "You don't deserve her" I scoweled. "What?" he challenged. "I'm not good

enough for some lame geek who dosn't even have a life? Get real." he snorted. I was so mad, I think my teeth were chattering.

**Ally's P.O.V: **I smoothed my simple blue dress and bounced up the stairs to the practice room. Dallas texted me and told me he was up here. I can't wait for our date! He's such a nice guy. Halfway up

the stairs I heard screaming. I stood and listened.

**Austin's P.O.V: **"You don't deserve her" I repeated. "Oh yeah?" Dallas replied skeptically, which made me even madder. "Yeah" I shot back. "She deserves someone who will listen, and respect her.

She deserves someone who will always be her shoulder to cry on. Someone who will bring her flowers, roses, her favorite. Someone who will buy her endless jars of pickels, just to see her smile." I

paused and thought about Ally's smile, which of course, made me smile.

"Someone that would walk a million miles to get to her. Someone that'll take her to see fireworks on the Statue Of Liberty, like she's always wanted to do. Someone that'll cater to her every whim and

treat her like the queen that she is" The words spilled out of me. I didn't even know what I was saying. All I knew was that every word of it was true.

_**Don don don... cliffhanger! I might make it a two shot but I don't know. In the mean time, review. Love ya!**_


	2. Why Does Ally Deserve It?

_**Part 2 :) review please. and I don't own A&A. Thanks. Lots of love - XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx **_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** Dallas looked stunned. "What was that?" he asked softly. I shook my head and put my hand to my forehead. "Nothing-I just-nevermind." We stood there in silence for about 10 seconds

when a voice broke the silence. "Austin?" a small voice cautiously asked. Dallas and I both whipped our heads to the door to see a flawless looking Ally. "Uh-heyyy" I tried to play it off cool. "Heyyyy"

Dallas echoed, with lack of enthusism. Ally looked ready to cry. She looked beautiful in her deep blue date dress. Leave it to Ally to make a classic into a masterpiece. I sighed. "Everything?" knowing

we were talking out Dallas and I argueing seconds earlier. "Yeah" Ally said, but it only came out "Yea" cause she started crying. "Ally" I groaned. It killed me to see her cry. I expected her to walk up to me,

but she walked up to Dallas. "Why would you say all that? I thought you liked me." Dallas stood there uncomfortably, but spoke up. "Cause it's all true. I don't like you" he said coldly. "Ally looked

embarrassed. "Oh-I uh-gotta go" she ran off to God knows where to cry. I was furious. "Dallas, why would you say that? Are you that stupid?" he shot me a puzzeled look. "Ally is an amazing girl. Your

really missing out. Any guy would be lucky to even have a chance to go out with her." Dallas snorted. "Ain't no girl worth this." He started for the door. All the days events came rushing back. Him

insulting Ally, the old lady, him bullying the little kid. I had it.

"Looks like someone is forgetting their manners" I said icily, which made Dallas turn around. I ran up and quickly spun him around. "You know, you really shouldn't low ride in a tux" "Ah, let me go!" he

cried as I grabbed the tip of his boxers peaking out of his suit bottom and wrenched them over his head. Wow they were really stretchy! The whole thing went down in about 5 seconds. Dallas gaped at

me in horror. He couldn't get them off his head! "Now get out of here Captian Underpants _**A/N: You guys ever read those books? Haha let me know!) **_." I pushed my foot against his back and he flopped

out of the store in shame, not saying a word. "Haha, underware" I muttered to myself. I grabbed my jacket and went to find Ally.

Around 20 minutes later, I found her by the mall pond (which they decided to keep). "You ok?" I plopped down beside her. She shook her head tearfully. "You look freezeing" I remarked. I slid off my

jacket and slipped it onto her shoulders. "I just- don't understand" Ally said, when she finally spoke. "Why Dallas didn't just tell me all those things to my face? I mean, they're true." "Alls, they're not

true. Dallas is stupid to miss a chance with you. Your awesome." I sat and told her all about what the old lady said and him bullying the kid. When I finished, she turned to me and smiled. "Thanks

Austin. I just wish he got payback, you know? I grinned. "Lets just say he won't be able to walk comfortably for a while, and he'll think twice before low riding." We both howeled with laughter. Once

we stopped, I gazed into her eyes. They were so beautiful. She is truely amazing. "Uh-Alls" I said, not really realizeing what I was doing. "Yeah?" She turned her attention to me. "I ment every word I said

back there. You really deserve a great guy." She smiled. "Gopd, cause I know one that I really like, and he's a very great guy. A real gentlemen." I scoffed. Envy surged over me. "Define great" I muttered.

"Well, he's about your height, has amazing blonde hair, brown eyes that just melt my heart, an amazing personality, he's a great singer, loves pancakes. He's a great guy" she gushed. "Ugh blonde

singers that like pancakes. Pathetic." Ally snorted with laughter. "Austin it's _you_." "Ohhhh. I knew that." Ally rolled her eyes. "You mean it?" I asked. She nodded. Out of sheer joy, I pressed my lips to

hers. She snaked her arms around my neck and kissed back. The kiss was warm, soft, and gentle. Everything I could ever want. When we broke apart, Ally buried her head into my chest and nesteled

my chin in her hair. "Now _you_, I deserve" Ally whispered in my chest. "That's a fact" I replied happily.

_**Ta daa! There's your two shot. I didn't really like this chapter. I would make Austin punch Dallas but I didn't think it would be very in character. Hilarious, but out of character. Plus, I could**_

_**so seem him with underware:) Be on the lookout for my new story and review! **_


End file.
